La luz más blanca, la sensación más cálida
by mariaana07
Summary: "Maldita vida, pensó Sakura. Injusta, retorcida y terrible. ¿Por qué no era ella la que estaba muerta, por qué siempre tenían que ser ellos? Ella hizo un análisis veloz en su cabeza de su propia capacidad: Estaba más allá de su límite. Uno de los dos iba a morir, y el que tenía más a la mano era Naruto. Él era la prioridad". One shot SasuSaku inspirado en el 662 del manga.


**Maldito manga que nos deja toda llenas de feelings sasusakus xD Tengo esperanzas, no tengo ni idea de qué pase pero me inspiré en el 662 y no pude más que escribir algo que adoraría que pase, o al menos una pequeña sombra de lo que podría pasar. He leído un sin fin de teorías y comentarios, pues esto es un resumen de lo que yo creo. Si no pasa, pues qué pena, pero amé escribirlo y espero que ustedes también amen leerlo. Cortito pero bonito xD**

**PD: Pobre Kishimoto, desde acá mis condolencias por la pérdida de su padre (por eso no habrá manga la semana que viene). ¡Fuerzas Kishi!**

* * *

_**La luz más blanca, la sensación más cálida.**_

_Blanco._

El espacio estaba totalmente en blanco. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era…? O más bien: ¿Qué era?

Sasuke no podía ver nada, se sentía flotar en algún lugar extraño. En ese lugar no había nada, no había piso ni paredes… solamente un infinito blanco, flotante, sin gravedad, sin oxígeno, sin sonido.

_Paz, mucha paz. _

—¿Dónde…? —preguntó en su interior. Realmente no escuchaba su propia voz, solamente oía sus pensamientos. No sentía que su boca se movía. Su cuerpo físico no pesaba, no sentía dolor alguno o cualquier otra cosa. Al principio no consiguió recordar nada, pero destellos en su mente fueron esclareciendo el pasado.

Madara acababa de atravesarlo con una espada en el pecho, pero no sentía dolor y ni sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar. En algún momento había perdido la conciencia, pero no tenía la más pálida idea de nada. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, como lo era ese lugar. Intentó mover sus manos y lo consiguió, pero no se sentían pesadas. Eran ligeras como una pluma, y las miró. No tenían sangre, no estaban manchadas de nada, estaban tan lisas y limpias como si acabara de tomar un largo baño.

—¿Estoy muerto…? —pensó en un instante. Era extraño, pero no se sentía alterado por ello. No tenía miedo en lo más mínimo. No sentía que su corazón latiera por la idea de morir, no volver a ver el mundo que conocía nunca más.

De hecho le era indiferente. En ese momento sólo sentía paz, no encontraba motivo para irse o para desesperarse. Algo ajeno a él retenía sus emociones y simplemente lo relajaba, como si fuera una sola cosa con el aire. Un espíritu, flotando en la nada…

Buscó un rostro, algo que le fuera conocido… y no vio nada, hasta que a lo lejos algunas figuras extrañas comenzaban a tomar forma. Pronto su visión se amplió y pudo ver que se trataba de una silueta muy parecida a la de su madre… no. No era parecida, era su madre. Mikoto estaba sentada en una silla, mirando a la nada con una sonrisa, como si no lo viera. Sasuke quería acercarse a ella, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder.

Pronto otra figura comenzó a distinguirse a su lado, tocándole el hombro a su madre: Fugaku. Él la miraba con un cariño camuflado tras una gran seriedad, tan común en él. Parecían vivos, estar tranquilos, como cuando él era un niño. Sus cuerpos no habían cambiado en lo más absoluto, eran jóvenes y lucían radiantes.

Quiso acercarse, moverse, flotar o lo que fuera que pudiera hacer en ese lugar, pero no hubo caso. Su espíritu se petrificó aún más cuando Itachi lo rozó, pasando por su lado sin mirarlo y yendo con Mikoto y Fugaku. Se paró frente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa, saludándolos feliz. Él lucía adulto, como a la edad que murió… pero no había heridas en su cuerpo, ni sufrimiento en sus ojos. La normalidad más absoluta se respiraba entre ellos, pero parecían no verlo. Estaban en otra sintonía, algo más allá de él. Sin embargo, cuando la angustia comenzó a abrirse paso de a poco, los tres le dirigieron una mirada cariñosa y silenciosa. Itachi movió sus labios, pero no escuchó su voz. Los leyó, y pudo adivinar que dijo: _"Hola"._

De haber podido, hubiera llorado, o corrido para estar con ellos y abrazarlos. Pero no hubo nada que pudo hacer, y tan rápido como los vio, sus figuras comenzaron a desvanecerse en el aire y finalmente quedó solo, allí, flotando como un cuerpo celeste en el universo, perdido y desorientado… solo.

—Ya casi no tengo chakra, no tengo… —se quejaba Sakura mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, dando todo de sí sobre el pecho de su amigo Naruto, sobre aquella nube de arena con la que Gaara los llevaba a toda velocidad. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible, pero no era suficiente.

Naruto necesitaba grandes cantidades de chakra que Sakura no estaba en condiciones de otorgar. Ella solamente le daba un soplo que apenas podía mantener su corazón latiendo, cada vez más despacio.

—Gaara… —dijo ella entre dientes, sin subir la mirada. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, sus venas se marcaban sobre su frente y el sudor no paraba de caerle del cuello.

Él la miró.

—Sakura, ya casi… —comenzó a contestar él ante la desesperación de ella, pero su voz se detuvo abruptamente.

Sakura levantó la mirada por primera vez, tosiendo y abriendo con pesar los ojos tras refregárselos con el codo de la manera más torpe que pudo hacerlo. La confusión la poseyó cuando los ojos celestes de Gaara miraban hacia abajo, a algún lugar particular, de una manera detenida y tétrica.

Ella bajó la mirada, siguiendo la de él. La nube se había detenido en medio del cielo, de una manera tan estática que ella no podía entender qué podía ser más importante en ese momento que trasladar a Naruto a donde fuera que quería llevarlo para salvarlo.

—No… —susurró ella, temblando.

Por un instante casi creyó perder la compostura, y la concentración sobre Naruto bajó notablemente. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al tamaño de un grano de arena cuando pudo distinguir una camisa blanca llena de sangre, tirada en el suelo, con un muchacho de cabellera negra dentro de ella.

—¿Él también…? ¿Sasuke-kun…? —volvió a susurrar Sakura, observando con terror la sangre que brotaba del cuerpo del chico como si fuera una canilla abierta. A ese paso él no iba a sobrevivir.

El corazón le empezó a latir rápido cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de la situación. Los dos estaban heridos mortalmente, ambos la necesitaban y ella no podía salvar a ambos. Dirigió velozmente su mirada a Naruto de nuevo, nerviosa y temblante, tratando de concentrarse de la misma manera que antes, pero sus ojos volvieron a desviarse a Sasuke que estaba tirado allí abajo.

_¿Por qué, por qué? _

Maldita vida, pensó Sakura. Injusta, retorcida y terrible. ¿Por qué no era ella la que estaba muerta, por qué siempre tenían que ser ellos? Ella hizo un análisis veloz en su cabeza de su propia capacidad: Estaba más allá de su límite. Uno de los dos iba a morir, y el que tenía más a la mano era Naruto. Él era la prioridad.

_Pero no era justo. _

Ella quería salvar a ambos, a los dos por igual. Prefería morirse, pero no que ninguno muriera.

_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…_

Su nombre retumbaba en su cabeza como un tambor, torturándola. Su corazón latía tan rápido que creyó que iba a salírsele. Sentía calor en su nuca, en todos lados. El sudor le picaba las manos y los ojos le ardían.

—Sasuke-kun… —masculló entre la histeria, arrugando por completo su cara. Y entonces Gaara la vio llorar por primera vez.

Las lágrimas le caían de los ojos como cascadas, brotaban solas e inundaban el pecho de Naruto. Ella no dejó el ninjutsu médico ni por un segundo, y él se dio cuenta de ello. Sakura quería salvar a Naruto, pero también a Sasuke. La recordó cuando eran niños y se colocó frente a él para cubrirlo de su locura, allí, sobre aquel árbol. Recordó aprisionarla a ella en vez de Sasuke, y la recordó resistir hasta que su lucha con Naruto terminó.

Gaara era consciente de lo que Sakura sentía en esos momentos. Sabía bien lo que pasaba.

—Bájate —le dijo finalmente, mirando a Naruto un instante.

Ella abrió sus labios sorprendida, sacudiendo la cabeza casi al instante.

—Él morirá si no sigo —le dijo, con la voz retorcida de dolor.

—Si no te vas, morirá él también —le dijo, señalándole a Sasuke—. Además ya no te necesito, casi llegué a donde está Minato-sama. Tengo que hacer algo para salvar a Naruto. Has hecho todo por él, manteniéndolo estable. Ahora todo depende de mí.

Sakura tragó saliva ante la idea de dejar a Naruto, pero Gaara sonaba tan convincente que no tenía que pensarlo mucho más.

—No lo dejaré morir —le confirmó nuevamente el pelirrojo, mirándola con firmeza directo a los ojos. Sakura dejó escapar unas lágrimas más, y le dedicó la última mirada a Naruto antes de tirarse de la nube. Le acarició la mano por un segundo, deseándole nada más que lo mejor. Que viviera, por favor que viviera.

Cayó casi tambaleándose, haciendo gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Sus rodillas se rasparon, pero no le importó. Usó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para respirar hondo y correr a él, al bulto que tenía unos metros lejos, tirado sobre el piso inerte y sin movimiento alguno.

Llegó y se deslizó, deteniéndose torpemente a su lado, dándolo vuelta para tener su cara de frente. Sus dedos se llenaron de la viscosidad de la sangre, que no paraba de salir. El corazón casi se le detuvo cuando vio su cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca levemente abierta dejaba salir algunas gotas de sangre, que le caían y se deslizaban en movimientos espesos por su cuello.

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero las secó inmediatamente y dejó de sollozar. No era momento para llorar como un bebé. Le abrió la camisa y observó la profundidad de la herida, pero casi sin pensárselo mucho más volvió a concentrar el poco chakra que le quedaba sobre él. Sentía que lo último de su propia vida, aquello indispensable que necesitaba para respirar ella misma, se le estaba yendo literalmente por las palmas de las manos y se introducía sobre la piel dura y fría de aquel Uchiha.

_No le importó._

No supo dónde estaba Madara en ese momento. Alguien lo estaba distrayendo. No miró a su alrededor. Sólo se fijó en él… Sasuke.

Ni siquiera sabía si respiraba, ella quería meterle vida dentro sin importar qué.

Respiró hondamente por la boca, buscando aire desesperada para sus propios pulmones. Sentía que se secaba por dentro. Cada molécula de vida dentro suyo se desintegraba si no tenía chakra que las mantuviera funcionando.

_Tampoco le importó._

—Te voy a salvar, no importa… qué… —le dijo, haciendo más esfuerzo del necesario.

Ella comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, incluso los más desgarradores y oscuros. Cada momento atesoraba en su cabeza con la fuerza del amor que le tenía. Cada acto imperdonable ya había sido perdonado, cada desconfianza había sido superada. Solamente quería verlo bien, en casa, aunque las cosas entre ellos no fueran iguales nunca más. Quería saber que estaba bien, tener conciencia de que lo tenía cerca. No quería volver a perderlo nunca más.

_Lo seguía amando con fervor. _

Pero él seguía en su propio limbo, flotando en la inmensidad. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, sus piernas se movían prácticamente solas. No veía nada… nadie lo esperaba ahí. Su familia había desaparecido tan rápido como la pudo ver. Ese lugar no existía para nadie, solo estaba hecho para él. ¿Pasaría el resto de la eternidad ahí?

Por un pequeño y efímero instante recordó su vida en la aldea. ¿De verdad no iba a volver a verlos nunca más? Entonces aquella paz que tanto lo abrazaba comenzó a diluirse en su corazón. Muchos sentimientos se abrieron paso sobre él, recordando la batalla en la que se encontraba y todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí.

Levantó su mirada y, finalmente, en medio de la nada, vio una figura en el fondo. Era Naruto, acercándose con la misma confusión que tenía él momentos antes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, mirándolo a la cara. ¿Era real o solo lo imaginaba?

—¿Dónde estamos…? —le preguntó Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y luego cerró los ojos, suspirando.

—Al parecer estamos muertos —le contestó finalmente.

—¿Muer… muertos? —titubeó el rubio con algo de temor, pero luego sacudió la cabeza— Es imposible, yo escuché a Sakura sobre mi cabeza, algo más está ocurriendo.

—¿A Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke con sorpresa.

—Ella y Gaara… los escuché a ambos. Esto no es el cielo o como se llame. Estamos en otro lugar, esperando.

—¿Esperado a qué?

—A morirnos o vivir.

La respuesta de Naruto heló a Sasuke. Tenía razón, pero un haz de esperanzas se posó en su ser. Quizás podrían vivir.

De pronto Naruto giró la cabeza. Sasuke no entendía su gesto.

—¿Escuchas eso? —le preguntó, mirando hacia arriba.

—No —respondió Sasuke.

—Mi papá… mi papá me llama desde allá… él dice que no puedo morir —le dijo, volviendo a mirar a Sasuke. Él no podía escuchar nada—. Yo… yo debo irme de aquí.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, casi perturbado. Sasuke corrió a él y lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas a ir?

—Voy a irme de aquí, es hora de despertar.

Sasuke lo miraba confundido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque me están llamando muy fuerte, no es hora de morir. Tenemos que ganar esta guerra. Los dos.

Sasuke lo miró un momento, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No escucho que me llamen.

Naruto lo vio sorprendido un momento, pero luego lo miró con seguridad y le tomó el hombro.

—Volveremos a vernos afuera —le respondió, viéndolo fijo a los ojos. Pero Sasuke no sabía si él podía regresar.

—Naruto, en caso de que no vuelva… debes saber que tú siempre fuiste para mí, a pesar de todo… —Naruto comenzó a reír, interrumpiéndolo.

—¡No seas tan tarado! ¿O acaso has vuelto a ser un gatito miedosito? —Sasuke se descolocó con aquello—. Tendrás tiempo para decírmelo cuando nos veamos allá, ¿escuchaste?

La seriedad se posó en Naruto en ese momento, que lo miró hasta el último instante. Y luego, como si fuera magia, desapareció frente a sus ojos. Una luz blanca lo cegó por un instante, y volvió a quedarse solo en aquel espacio blanco, vacío… silencioso.

Horrible.

Finalmente Sasuke comenzó a sentir miedo. ¿Acaso era realmente su momento? Naruto iba a vivir, pero él quizás…

—¿Qué? —preguntó al aire, al oír sollozos a lo lejos.

Fueron sonidos secos y repentinos, pero cada vez más fuertes. ¿De dónde venían?

Comenzó a caminar inquietado a la deriva, buscando su fuente, pero no los comprendía. ¿Eso había escuchado Naruto antes?

—Regresa… —susurró una voz lejana. Era femenina, pero no la distinguía. ¿Acaso era su madre, pidiéndole que vaya con ella?

"_Te voy a salvar"._

Las palabras retumbaron en su oído. Entonces entendió que no era su madre.

—Sakura… —musitó en medio de la nada, mirando a todos lados. Comenzó a buscarla, tal y como vio hacer a Naruto minutos antes. Pero no importaba cuanto caminara, no la iba a encontrar. Ella no estaba ahí.

De pronto sintió su rostro empapado. Ya no sentía el cuerpo tan ligero, la sensación de pesadez, su piel misma, volvieron a ser sensibles a sus sentidos. Se tocó la mejilla y observó una gota de agua deslizarse por su dedo índice.

_Eran las lágrimas de Sakura. _

—¿Ella está llorando… sobre mí…?

Su cuerpo se paralizó, y su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado. Alguien ahí afuera estaba con él… ella. Sakura estaba curándolo, llorando sobre él y entonces recordó por qué estaba luchando contra Madara. Él quería cambiar al mundo por gente como Sakura. Él se había dado la vuelta luego de hablar con los kages y encontrarse con su hermano, porque creía que un mundo como el de las más ilusorias utopías de su hermano o del primer hokage, eran posibles si gente como Sakura estaba allí para construirlo con él.

Él iba a ser kage e iba a fundar su propia aldea para demostrarle al mundo lo que un verdadero líder debe tener por dentro, ¿pero qué es una aldea y un líder, sin nadie a quien liderar? Las almas de tanta gente inocente y pura en el mundo, dispuestas a dar todo por amor, eran por las que Sasuke quería seguir viviendo ese día.

_No más indiferencia. _

El cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más, se sentía humano, la respiración volvió a él. Podía moverse con más fuerza, caminaba de un lado a otro buscando el origen de aquellos sollozos… pero quizás sólo tenía que esperar, y desaparecería de ahí como hizo Naruto. Entonces comenzó a sentir el calor de Sakura introducirse en su pecho. Su chakra, mezclándose por dentro con el de él. Se tocó por un acto de instinto donde tenía la herida. En ese mundo no tenía nada, pero podía sentir que algo fluía a través de su espíritu, algo que iba más allá del cuerpo y le daba la vida. Era agradable, era la sensación más cálida que había sentido jamás.

Repentinamente, y tal como sospechaba, una luz lo cegó definitivamente. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, con dolor, tratando de afrontar la repentina luz meterse directo en sus pupilas. Toció un poco antes de recuperar la compostura por completo, estaba muy confundido. Recordaba fragmentos de su estado de limbo, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo, y lo primero que sintió fue una brisa refrescante recorrerle la cara. Estaba vivo, maldición… estaba vivo.

Pero, antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, sintió peso sobre su cuerpo, allí en el suelo. Trató de sentarse con algo de dolor, su pecho no había sido completamente sanado pero era suficiente. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio quién era la que estaba tirada sobre él.

—¿Sakura? Entonces… sí fuiste tú… —le dijo, uniendo todo lo que ocurrió en el limbo. Ahora podía recordar con precisión lo que había sentido ahí— Oye, oye… —trató de despertarla. Ella estaba respirando apenas, allí en el suelo, hundiendo su cabeza entre su pecho.

Él la movió lentamente, el miedo comenzaba a invadirlo. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado en sus limites por él? La dio vuelta en el piso lentamente, observando su rostro de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho antes con él. Ella respiraba apenas, y en un pequeño instante entreabrió sus ojos con gran esfuerzo.

—Sasuke-kun… estás bien… gracias a Dios… —susurró ella como pudo, con la voz quebrada y reseca. Él estaba paralizado.

—Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué? —le preguntó él, sorprendido, confundido, en un mar de emociones por dentro.

Ella sonrió y le acarició el rostro con la poca movilidad que tenía.

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Sasuke-kun… no quería verte morir…

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo.

—Sakura, no lo entiendo… —la voz de él se había desfigurado, tornándose quebradiza y blanda— Tú… después de tanto tiempo…

Ella sólo lo miró.

—No… basta… no te preocupes por mí… estaré bien… —masculló, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Incluso eso quería hacer.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, la impotencia y la indignación lo sucumbieron. Ella estaba así por su culpa, porque lo amaba y creía en él.

—Sakura, cuando todo esto termine… tú y yo… nosotros… —él se mordió el labio y tragó saliva, aspirando aire por la nariz en un intento de controlar sus emociones— Resiste, resiste por mí.

Ella le sonrió por última vez, pero ya no lo logró más. Su fuerza de voluntad era lo único que la mantuvo consciente hasta ese momento. Sus ojos se cerraron, se desmayó. Ya no tenía prácticamente nada de fuerzas. Iba a necesitar ayuda médica de inmediato, chakra, un soplo de vida que la hiciera funcionar. Era fuerte, pero había dado hasta lo último de sí para ayudar a Sasuke y Naruto. Todo, ella dio su propia alma por ellos.

Él la levantó desde la cintura y la aferró a su cuerpo un minuto, hundiendo su nariz en su pelo mientras reprimía el dolor que sentía por dentro y sus puños cerrados temblaban con las fuerzas del odio. Ella había llegado a eso por él, y él iba a demostrar que no era en vano.

La levantó del suelo y la cargó, era liviana y suave.

—¡Oye, tú! —gritó a Sai, que estaba lejos y ni siquiera se había enterado de nada. Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Él estaba tratando de detener analizar la situación de Madara, de evaluarlo. Cuando vio a Sakura corrió a ellos.

—¿Qué le pasó a Sakura-san? —preguntó preocupado. Sasuke se la entregó con delicadeza.

—Escuchame, quiero que la lleves lejos de aquí con alguien que pueda ayudarla. Yo me encargaré de Madara —le ordenó con una fiereza en la que Sai hasta se sintió abatido. Sasuke estaba más decidido que nunca a luchar.

—Entendido —afirmó él, desapareciendo al instante. Sasuke vio la cara de Sakura por última vez y cerró los ojos un segundo.

—¿Sigues vivo? Vaya que eres persistente. Parece que tus amiguitos han venido a ayudarte, después de todo. ¿Pero a qué precio? —le preguntó Madara de repente, acercándose a él de una manera imprevista. Era sigiloso y fuerte. Esta vez no lo iba a agarrar con la guardia baja de nuevo.

Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—¿No te parece mejor rendirte, en vez de seguir arrastrando a los demás al abismo? Esa chica parece bastante mal. Una lástima, pero no puede evitarse ante tu persistencia. No tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí —le advirtió en un tono mordaz el enemigo.

Sasuke dibujó una mueca de arrogancia en los labios, y lo señaló amenazantemente.

—Tú, hijo de puta, reliquia del pasado. ¿Te crees que puedes venir aquí y hacer lo que quieras? ¿Te crees un dios para decidir el futuro de la humanidad, sólo porque eres un traumado? Te voy a detener, maldito. Aunque vuelva a morirme en el intento, aunque me destruyas todos los huesos. Voy a detenerte… —sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse extraños, los cerró por un momento. Sasuke sentía fluir algo por su espalda y llegar a su cerebro. Sentía que su cuerpo se transformaba. ¿Acaso era esto de lo que Hashirama le había hablado? El poder que le dio para detenerlo, aquello que definiría la guerra... Madara observaba expectante, y su rostro se desfiguró cuando lo vio abrirlos de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —titubeó por primera vez el arrogante Uchiha Madara, retrocediendo con cautela.

—¡Te voy a matar y salvaré el mundo de tu putrefacta existencia! —le gruñó, abalanzándose a él a una velocidad jamás vista, se sentía tan fuerte y capaz de enfrentarlo que ni él lo entendía del todo.

_Acababa de despertar el rinnegan. _

Tras Madara se oyó un rugido feroz, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido y no había a donde escapar. Naruto estaba allí, con la otra mitad de Kurama en su interior gracias a su padre, despierto y listo para enfrentarlo junto con Sasuke.

Rodeado como una rata… la real batalla apenas comenzaba.

—Chicos… háganlo… ganen… —musitó Sakura en medio de la inconsciencia, en los brazos de Sai, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad lejos de allí.

El futuro estaba en las manos de dos adolescentes llenos de vida y poder. El mundo dependía de ellos, la voluntad de toda la Alianza estaba con ellos. Sakura les había dado su alma misma para que no se perdiera la única esperanza del mundo.

_Ellos lo iban a lograr. Lo iban a lograr… _


End file.
